1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to authentication technologies that enable a user of a mobile device to un-lock and access his or her mobile device without display-based entry of a password or other access code on the display itself.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as a smartphone or tablet (e.g., Apple iPhone® and iPad® tablet), have become ubiquitous in today's society. Faster processors, more memory, higher quality gesture-based multi-touch screens, availability of mobile broadband data, and integration of multi-media and GPS chips along with open interface mobile operating systems, have opened the door for creation of a large variety of mobile applications. Typically, a mobile device includes a configuration option by which the device screen automatically locks after a configurable time following a last user action with respect to some screen element. This automatic locking function is then overridden (when the user attempts to take a new action) if the user can first enter his or her password successfully. Password entry typically involves the user entering his or her password in a password entry screen using the keys of a software-generated numerical or other keypad.